Bring Me To Life
by T.K. Yuy
Summary: Ginny Weasley's always known part of her died twelve years ago, and today, she finishes what he started. [warnings: deathfic (implied suicide, nothing graphic), songfic, mentioned slash]


Disclaimer:  I am not J.K. Rowling, and therefore do not own Harry Potter, or any related characters, places or things.  I'm merely borrowing them to please the rampaging plot bunnies in my head, and they will be returned to their proper places when I'm finished.  This is for pure entertainment purposes, thus no money is being made. 

The song, _'Bring Me To Life'_ is not mine.  It belongs to Evanescence, and is from their 'Fallen' album.  Used without permission, but I put it back on the CD when I was done.

Warnings:  Song fic (can that be considered a warning?), Character death (only not really… but I'm not telling how or what or… yeah), implications of depression, and Slash.  

**_Bring Me To Life_**

by Teek

She looked at her reflection in the ornately framed mirror in her room, and raised an eyebrow at it.  Was she really that tall, pale-skinned, red-haired, hazel-eyed girl?  She looked… happy?  She hadn't been truly 'happy' in years.  Not since… her first year at Hogwarts.  Not since she had the diary.

"Ginny?"

She shook her head clear and turned to the door, and to Draco Malfoy, who stood there.  She gave him a weak smile, and he came in, shutting the door behind him.  He was her best friend, and he knew what she was thinking.  He and Harry always had.

"Are you coming down to the party?" he asked.  
"Maybe.  I died today, twelve years ago, you know." she replied, fixing the scarlet curls currently bunched up on top of her head.  
"All the more reason for you to come down.  Harry'd love to see you, and Fred and George have something important to ask you."  
"I already know about the baby, and them wanting me to be godmother."  
"How, they've only just told Harry and I."  
"Being dead has its advantages."  
"Stop being so cold, Ginny, this is my dinner –my wedding rehearsal dinner- and-"  
"Then get back to it; stop wasting your time with me.  I'll be down in a few minutes."  
"Promise?"  
"yes.  I am a guest here, and it'd be who of me to grant my host's wishes."  
"Ginny, you'll find someone, one day, that will fill the void he left you with.  I promise."  
"And if I don't want someone to fill it?"  
"Then I'll give you what you want."

  
He was just out the door when she heard him say it, and had to know what he meant.

//_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core//_

She stopped cold as she caught sight of the most familiar person in the hall way.  Hazel eyes met chocolate… or was it… Crimson?  They went straight through her, and right into the center of her being.

_//Where I've become so numb without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home//_

Something felt like it shattered inside her, and a strange warmth spread all over.  He closed his eyes, and held a hand out, vanishing as someone passed in front of him.

_//Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've be come//_

Like a shot, she took off, following the little flashes of darkness that appeared in the dancing crowd of people.  Occasionally she'd see him, but he'd always disappear.  The blood she felt pounding in her veins was so alien to her, yet so thrilling.

_//Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me//_

The sense of him left her, and she felt it like a kick in the gut.

"No, you can't.  Please." she whispered, darkness, and cold creeping back in.

_//Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life//_

Feather-light, lips touched hers, and she felt it again.  He was still here.

_//Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark//_

"Virginia… come to me, love."

She pushed through the bodies on the dance floor, following the sound of his voice on the flutes and violins.

_//Bid my blood run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life//_

Before she knew it, she was down the hall, and in the library.  The coldness in side her had come back, and she felt vengeful.  Hateful.  Angry… yet strangely calm.  In Lucius Malfoy's private office, she found him.

"Oh, Virginia…"

Hands on her face, wiping her tears away.

_//Frozen in side without your touch without your love//_

The lifeless part of her started to move, to thaw, and she sighed as his lips met hers.

_//Darling only you are the life among the dead//_

Well over eighty years old, and to her, he would always be the same.  Never ancient.  Never dead.  Ageless.

"I need you, Virginia.  I need your help, love."

She saw the journal open, and glowing, on the desk, the word 'blood' written in familiar script.  She looks him in the eye before moving around the desk, and picking up the ornamental dagger on the book case.

_//All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were right in front of me//_

"Lucius kept it," she said, fingering the pages.    
"Of course.  Lucius has always been a loyal servant."  
"Is that all I am?"  
"No, Virginia, you are much, much more."  
"Am I?"

Her eyes were angry, and she played with the dagger over her open palm.  He looked at her, amusement clear in his eyes.

_//I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul//_

"Lucius has never let me see the journal, so is this real, or is it a test?"  
"What do you think it is?"  
"Real.  You want to finish what you started.  
"Will you let me?"  
"Will you do it?  Will you kill me?"  
"Only if you want to die, love."  
"I've been haunted by your memory for twelve years.  I've given you  everything… Everything but this.  I'm already dead to the world, so what's one more thing, if given to the man who's always had me?"  
"Clever girl.  Do it."

_//Don't let me die here there must be something more_

_Bring me to life//_

Crimson dropped onto the books pages, and for the first time since she was eleven, Ginny Weasley felt like her old self.  She felt alive.  And she slowly faded out, his hand in hers, and she knew.  He'd given her everything.  Her life was now just a memory, as was his, and together, they would rule the world, from the pages of an eighty-plus year old book.  A journal that  read 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' and 'Virginia Anne Weasley' on the back, and had twin snakes entwined on the front, one with hazel eyes, the other with crimson.  A journal Lucius Malfoy gave to his son and new son-in-law, as a wedding gift.

"I told her I'd give her what she wanted." Draco told his new husband, fingering the mark on his arm.  
"And I thank you, love.  She needed that." Harry replied, kissing the serpent that graced his husbands own arm.

They curled up in their massive bed, the journal glowing softly on the bed side table, as Ginny and Tom watched over their Keepers.

~Fin~

Very odd, I think.  I was listening to 'Bring Me To Life' on the new Evanescence CD 'Fallen' and immediately thought of Ginny and Tom.  This, however, wasn't the original idea, I don't think.  *shrugs*  I was just listening to it on repeat and wrote it without really reading what was being put down.  Believe it or not, this is almost a month old, and I've just gotten around to really reading it and adding the AN here.  But it turned out alright, I suppose.  Thoughts, comments, questions?  That little button down there that says 'submit review'?  That's a good thing, and I like having them pop up in my email.  Makes me write more. *smiles*


End file.
